


Baby Bambam

by arslogy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adopted Kunpimook, BabySitter Im JaeBum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Relationship Problems, Single Parent Choi Youngjae, Top Choi Youngjae, Trans Male Character, versatile
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arslogy/pseuds/arslogy
Summary: YoungJae juró cuidar como nadie a su hijo Bambam, sin embargo, el camino para darle lo mejor no será sencillo, topándose con diversas sorpresas como JaeBeom el niñero gruñón.― ¿Te urge ir al hospital?Aún con la espalda hecha un nudo, JaeBeom no puede dejar de interesarse por la peculiar familia que forman esos dos. Ni preguntarse que tan lejos podrá llegar el valiente YoungJae por su pequeño.―Bambam es apenas un niño para entender todo esto. Pero es mi niño y seré el mejor padre que jamás ha tenido
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	1. O1 ┊ accidentes y visitas a la oficina del director.

**Author's Note:**

> tw/ no tengo hijos, so, el estilo de crianza puede parecer ridículo.

Bambam lamía la paleta que su maestra le había regalado como recompensa por organizar la clase y mantenerlos a todos callados. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie lo sabía, el pequeño simplemente era mágico en cuanto hacer que todos le hicieran caso. 

Era, de hecho, el niño con el mejor comportamiento en la guardería. Bambam sabía obedecer y dar el ejemplo a comparación a sus desastrosos compañeros que no hacían más que causarle problemas a su maestra encargada. Si fuera por ella, solo se quedaría con el pequeño tailandés que apenas notabas que se encontraba en la misma habitación que tú. Por ende, los niños en lugar de sentir envidia y odiarlo por ser el favorito, decidieron tomar su ejemplo para obtener regalos y un poco del cariño de su maestra. 

Los helados era buenos y ser felicitado también, aparte de lo feliz que se ponía Papá YoungJae al enterarse que había sido un niño bueno. La cosa era distinta, Bambam simplemente no entendía por completo los juegos de los demás y tampoco sentía necesidad en participar. Nadie nunca lo consideró antipático al mantener tanta distancia de los demás a la hora de jugar, simplemente no le tomaban importancia al pequeño bebiendo su leche de chocolate y seguramente pensando en que estaba haciendo sus padres sin él. 

¿Por qué Bambam pasaba tan desapercibido? Pues, porque ya había otro niño igual.

Felix era otro extranjero que a diferencia de Bambam, él desconocía por completo el idioma y como no se molestaba en aprenderlo, decidía distanciarse. Pero, no era relevante, por el momento.

De hecho, lo interesante comienza ahora mismo.

Los niños debían volver al salón para tomar su siesta, por lo que fueron organizados en filas separadas, los niños a la izquierda y las niñas a la derecha por altura. Bambam al ser un poco alto le tocaba estar a lo último, nunca le había prestado atención a ese hecho hasta que se encontró en aquella situación incomoda.

Meiyou —una de sus compañeras chinas —, discutía con el último de la alineación de hombres por alguna razón. Bambam no iba a tomarle importancia, pero se encontraba tan cerca de que ellos que era casi imposible enterarse de lo que pasaba. La maestra no tardó demasiado en percatarse de la situación, porque la chica terminó derribada en el suelo.

—¿Me pueden explicar que está sucediendo aquí? —todos se giraron a mirar que estaba sucediendo gracias al tono severo de su maestra, que era, difícil de ignorar. Meiyou se incorporó del suelo por su cuenta, limpiándose la tierra de las rodillas y codos—. Si no hablan ahora, voy a llamar a sus padres.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la mirada de la maestra, porque todos sabían lo que acaba de ocurrir y no lo comprendían del todo, por lo que preferían callar como sus padres les decían. Excepto, claro, Bambam, quién su padre le enseñaba cosas diferentes.

El tailandés se acercó hacia la enojada maestra y jaló un poco de su manga para llamar su atención. Cuando la obtuvo, aclaró un poco su garganta.

—Maestra Yoo. —no había ni un solo niño que no estuviera mirando a Bambam—. Meiyou solo quería ponerse en su lugar en la fila pero ellos no la dejaron.

—¡Porque una niña no debe estar en la fila de niños, maestra! —chilló uno de los involucrados, Meiyou bajó la mirada.

—Meiyou dice que es un niño. —Bambam, muy diferente a las reacciones de los demás, se encogió de hombros.

—Si Meiyou lo dice, debe ser verdad. —miró a la maestra—. Los niños no mienten, maestra. 

Pero, ésta no le hacía gracia lo que decían los niños, Bambam nunca la había visto tan molesta. Su ceño estaba tan marcado que si introducías uno de tus dedos en sus arrugas, se perdía. No dijo nada más, los dejó a todos a la espera de una respuesta. 

Les tocó regresar a sus posiciones en la fila, pero Meiyou tuvo que ir a la fila de niñas para no causar más peleas, era injusto porque estaba triste y los demás felices de conseguir lo que querían. ¿Qué clase de maestra permitía que uno de sus protegidos no estuviera contento como los demás? Porque, en su opinión, eso era actuar como mala persona y a él no le gustaba esa clase de gente.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, Bambam tomó la decisión de volver a acercarse a la maestra para compartirle su opinión sobre lo ocurrido y caminó a pasos calmados hacia ella. Sus compañeros volvieron a fijar su vista en él, sorprendidos de lo atrevido y valiente que era. 

—Maestra Yoo.

—¿Sí, Bambam? —se inclinó hacia él, su tono ya no era el habitual amoroso como siempre, ahora solo era una voz fría— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

El niño negó.

—No maestra, he ido al baño apenas salimos como usted dijo. —afirmó mientras asentía con su cabeza—. Solo quería decirle algo antes de entrar.

La maestra, un poco confundida, asintió.

—Está bien, pequeño. —ya no estaba inclinada, ahora estaba agachada para quedar a su altura—. Dime que sucede.

Bambam inhaló aire y luego lo soltó.

—Papá YoungJae dice que si alguien comete una injusticia, es una mala persona. —no conocía el significado de _injusticia_ , pero sabía que era algo malo gracias al tono que utilizaba su padre para decirlo—. Y Maestra Yoo, usted nos dice que no debemos ser malas personas. Pero está haciendo una injusticia y eso la convierte en mala persona. ¿Por que es una mala persona, profesora?

Escuchó a su maestra suspirar luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

—¿Qué está haciendo tu padre ahora mismo, Bambam?

—Supongo que siendo una buena persona, maestra. 

YoungJae recibió la llamada de guardería en medio de una clase, que para la poca suerte que tenía se trataba de su última en el día . Su profesor lo entendió cuando le platicó que necesitaba retirarse por una aparente emergencia y disminuyó sus nervios a la hora de dirigirse al lugar, pero no lo tranquilizaba por completo.

Algo grave tuvo que suceder, no obtuvo explicación alguna ante el llamado inesperado, simplemente le han pedido aparecer cuanto antes. ¿Qué más podría ser? Bambam nunca le ha causado problemas severos, él niño podría ser algo reservado pero si algo le molestaba, lo decía. O,al menos, hacía el intento de describirlo con su limitado vocabulario. El tan solo pensamiento de qué... ¡ni siquiera podía imaginárselo! Necesitaba llegar.

Prácticamente corría con todas sus fuerzas por el ridículamente amplío campus. Siempre lo había disfrutado sus medidas extensas y decoraciones, pero ahora se le hacía infinito y complicado de entender para encontrar el improvisado estacionamiento. Su vehículo era fácil de identificar porque, para ser sinceros, no era el más moderno ni bonito ni, pues, seguro. El simple subirse en él y escuchar como todo su interior rechinaba era suficiente para no quejarte del bello beneficio que era caminar, luego estaba YoungJae que lo necesitaba y debía aceptarlo porque pensó muy tarde en lo lejos que su facultad quedaría ante todos los puntos importantes que debía visitar.

No fue complicado abandonar el campus, si no tratar de avanzar más allá del mismo. El tráfico cerca de las dos de la tarde era un dolor de cabeza para lanzarse de un puente y tratando de sobrevivir en éste, llegarías más lejos que la larga fila de autos que YoungJae tenía en frente. La maestra de Bambam volvió a llamarlo y estuvo muy cerca, realmente cerca de no contestarle, pero decidió hacerlo para no quedar mal.

—Señorita Yoo. —soltó un suspiro.

—Lamento molestarlo. —ella no lo hacía, YoungJae lo sabía—. Pero, necesitamos saber si llegará pronto, nuestro tiempo es limitado y medido.

 _Sí es tan limitado y medido no me hubieran molestado en un primer lugar_ , quiso responder, pero si lo reflexionaba solo daba el mensaje de que no le interesaba saber de su hijo y por supuesto que lo hacía.

—Estoy un poco atascado en el tráfico, pero prometo llegar en...—alejó el móvil de su oído para visualizar mejor la hora, eso significó que tuvo que apartar su atención del camino y bueno, no fue una buena idea—. ¡Mierda!

Su teléfono cayó entre sus piernas cuando atrapó el volante para frenar, tan deprisa para intentar evitar chocar al individuo que intentó cruzar la calle en el momento que se distrajo. Podía sentir como su corazón latía tan fuerte que su pecho dolía, su mente se paralizó por un instante y todo lo que habitaba en ella era detenerse en ese momento. El auto tardó más de lo que quiso en detenerse, sufriendo el mismo una fuerte sacudida que pudo ser mayor, pero su cinturón de seguridad se encargó de aguantar y regresarlo a su asiento. Sus ruedas rechinaron por unos instantes de frenar por completo.

YoungJae se aseguró—ya que le quedaba algo, una pizca de cordura en su interior— de tener despejado el camino para saltar fuera del auto, un par de vehículos se encontraba esperando detrás del suyo, quienes ni uno solo dejó de golpear sus claxon desde que detuvo su propio auto. Sus piernas se debilitaron al momento de pisar el pavimento, tuvo que recargarse un momento para avanzar hasta el frente de su auto. Nadie más pareció percatarse de lo sucedido, lo supo por la forma en que todos caminaban cerca del área como si nada.

Había un chico no le calculaba más de treinta años, quizás menos debido a que lucía muy joven, él se encontraba tratando de levantarse del suelo y su expresión era adolora. No necesitaba observarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que lo había lastimado y YoungJae se sentía terrible porque había herido a alguien por ser tan idiota como para no contestar el teléfono en otro momento. ¡Era la primera regla que le dieron cuando consiguió su carnet para conducir! Como si su mala fuerte resultara tan débil como para perdonarle un descuido, apenas podía dejar de regañarse a sí mismo, el chico aún estaba en el suelo esperando.

YoungJae inhaló aire antes de acercarse completamente apenado al chico, quién luchaba por incorporarse por su cuenta.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —el chico aún permanecía aturdido, pero lo escuchó por la manera en que se giró a observarlo, completamente indignado— Déjeme ayudarle, lo siento demasiado.

YoungJae tomó el brazo del contrario, el chico se dejó llevar debido a que su mareo no le permitía concentrarse para rechazar su ayuda. Con todo el cuidado que se le fue capaz, lo condujo hasta su auto sin dejar de susurrarle disculpas consecutivas. YoungJae se había metido en el literal, lío de su vida. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y trató de meter al chico en en él, pero éste era terriblemente pesado y lo notó mientras lo arrastraba hasta el auto. YoungJae luchó y lo intentó, hasta que no le quedó de otra que lanzarlo.

—¡Ugh! —aunque le atinó al asiento, unos centímetros fueron suficientes para enviarlo al suelo del auto con un fuerte sonido indicando el impacto.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —YoungJae volvió a tomarlo y lo ayudó ahora con el chico cooperando para regresarlo al asiento.

De vuelta en el asiento del conductor, volvió a poner el auto en marcha para avanzar un par de metros hasta estar lejos del camino y no obstruir aún más el tráfico. El chico no mencionó alguna palabra más que simple balbuceos y quejas que pronto pasaron a ser frases completas. YoungJae finalmente se detuvo soltando un suspiro y esforzándose para no soltar maldiciones porque eran malas.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirando el volante o me llevarás al hospital? —YoungJae se sobresaltó con su voz, el chico rió por su reacción.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho. —se giró hacia él, finalmente estaba sentado y con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza—. Estaba, yo, bueno... —¿Sí admitía que no estaba prestando atención al camino debido a su móvil, lo podría demandar?—. Es qué...,pasó algo y y-yo necesitaba... y pues.... —el teléfono de YoungJae volvió a sonar, provocandole otro sobresalto.

YoungJae no lo movió desde el accidente, se sentó sobre él sin darse cuenta y ahora vibraba en su pierna. Lo buscó con una de sus manos y su corazón volvió a adoptar un ritmo acelerado cuando recién alcanzaba la media normalidad.

—Por favor, conteste, duele. —el chico ahora se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y una de sus manos hacía aún más desorden en su cabello rizado.

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! —el nombre del contacto marcaba que era la maestra de Bambam. No quería hacerlo de ninguna manera, pero el chico seguía pidiéndole que contestara y era lo poco que podía hacer. Malditas llamadas, maldita maestra y maldita guardería—. ¿Hola?

—Señor Choi, si no se aparece por aquí en menos de veinte minutos, vamos a enviar a Bambam a casa. —los ojos de YoungJae se abrieron.

—¿Qué? ¡No pueden! —protestó—. Tiene tres y medio años, ¿cómo pueden...?

—Veinte minutos, señor Choi.

Y colgó.

YoungJae comenzó a maldecir sin importarle quien lo escuchara, el chico que atropelló lo miraba impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que soltaba y se preguntaba como podía lucir tan indefenso y soltar todo eso. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos con YoungJae sacando todo lo que tenía por dentro.

—No quiero ofenderlo, ¿pero hace cuanto no va a la iglesia?

Pudo reírse, pero el pensamiento de que la perra de la maestra de Bambam lo deje salir solo le hacía hervir la sangre. YoungJae miró al chico, quién lo miraba divertido y a la vez esperando una respuesta.

—¿Te urge ir al hospital?

El chico parpadeó varias veces.

Kim, dueño de la guardería, observaba fijamente a los dos hombres en frente de él. A su lado, la Maestra Yoo estaba con el ceño fruncido pero lucía satisfecha de por fin atrapar al padre de su alumno.

—Me alegra verlo finalmente señor Choi YoungJae y.... —miró al otro, quién tenía el cabello enmarañado y tenía los brazos cruzados.

YoungJae miró al hombre a su lado, suplicando para que respondiera. Éste puso los ojos en blanco y contestó.

—Lim JaeBeom. 

—Encantador, creo. —Kim tenía una mirada con dudosa, pero lo decidió dejar pasar debido a que tenía que enfocarse en otras cosas— Tardó mucho en venir, espero no haberlo molestado.

—Para nada. —afirmó sacudiendo su cabeza—. Si es por Bambam, lo demás no importa, lo prometo.

La Maestra Yoo quería ver sangre, quería ver el mundo arder en llamas y más aún, quería que Bambam fuera castigado. Intervino, como debió hacer desde un principio pero se lo guardó por respeto.

—Ya que por fin mencionamos a Bambam. —avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a la par con el escritorio—. Tenemos que discutir sobre su comportamiento el día de hoy ya que me ha faltado el respeto frente a sus compañeros.

Incluso, JaeBeom quién no tenía ni un vago conocimiento sobre quién era Bambam, frunció el ceño confundido.

YoungJae carraspeó un poco.

—¿A que se refiere con faltarle el respeto? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza—. Bambam es un poco directo con sus palabras, pero puedo asegurarle que no ha sido con mala intención. Tiene solo tres años, se los recuerdo.

—He convivido con su hijo el tempo suficiente para conocerlo, pero el lado que me ha mostrado hoy fue...—hizo una típica pausa dramática y suspiró—. impactante.

—¿Puede por favor decir que ha sido lo que hizo? —JaeBeom soltó, YoungJae lo miró—. ¿Qué? Está dando demasiadas vueltas y me marea aún más.

—Aguanta un poco, por favor. —susurró hacia él y se devolvió hacia la maestra—. Disculpe a mi acompañante, ¿puede continuar?

La Maestra Yoo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La señorita Meiyou estaba causando desorden entre sus compañeros para meterse a la fila de los niños y ellos intentaron calmarla y regresarla a su lugar, pero ella se volvió violenta contra ellos y terminaron en una pequeña pelea. —YoungJae apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa y sonreía ante la explicación—. Mi deber era intervenir, por lo que conversando con los compañeros para que me platicaran a fondo de la situación, Bambam se acercó para decírmelo. Dijo que Meiyou era un niño y por ende, debía estar en esa fila. 

No le permitió a nadie responder, hablando tan rápido como pudo:

—Pensé que solo buscaba llevarme la contraria, no me gustó su gesto y pero lo dejé pasar porque es un niño del que no tiene conocimiento sobre esos temas. —ahora YoungJae acompañaba a JaeBeom al rodar los ojos—. Pero, luego se acercó antes de entrar al salón y frente a sus compañeros, me acusó de ser una mala persona y se atrevió a cuestionar mis métodos. Su hijo me ha dejado en ridículo y no puedo permitir que esto continúe.

YoungJae pensó un poco en la información y se enderezó un poco.

—Comprendo lo que trata de decirme, pero ¿no cree que ha sido usted la que ha exagerado un poco?

JaeBeom rió por la expresión deformada en su rostro. 

—¿Dice que he exagerado cuando su hijo me ha faltado el respeto frente a mis alumnos? —YoungJae negó rápidamente.

—No, por supuesto que no, solo pienso que le ha tomado demasiada importancia y eso pudo hacerla, ya sabes, sobreactuar .—fue peor por la manera en que su rostro se convertía en una espeluznante mueca—. O, no lo hizo.

La Maestra Yoo acarició su sien tratando de calmarse.

—Señor Choi, yo también comprendo su declaración pero me parece que usted no está tomando en cuenta como me he sentido yo al ser insultada y humillada.

—No es por entrometerme, ejem...—JaeBeom se inclinó un poco—. Sí tanto habla sobre sentimientos, ¿por qué no se detiene a pensar en que sentía Maeyu...?

—Meiyou. 

—Eso. —YoungJae se cubrió los ojos—. ¿Por qué no pensó en como se sentía? La niñez en una de las etapas más importantes para los niños en cuanto a su desarrollo, ¿y tiene una idea de como su maestra reprochando que no puede estar en la fila de los hombres le puede afectar en un futuro? Provocando que crear que no tiene el derecho de salir de su zona de confort o ser realmente quién es.

—Meiyou es una niña. —dijo la Maestra apretando los labios.

JaeBeom asintió y sonrió.

—En efecto, usted ve a una niña tratando de entrar a la fila de los hombres y nosotros vemos a una mujer privando a sus derechos a un ser humano.

Él es alguien que YoungJae en definitiva le gustaría atropellar..., en el buen sentido, por supuesto. La Maestra Yoo hacía sonidos raros y su cara se dibujaba en diferentes expresiones, casi que podía sentir algo de miedo.

—Dejemos que los niños decidan. —anunció la maestra.

YoungJae y JaeBeom se miraron entre sí, bufando.

JaeBeom era un gruñón, eso pensó Bambam mientras lo observaba ser llevado por los doctores a quién sabe donde. Papá YoungJae le compró un helado que se le acabó en el camino, luego lo llevó a ese raro lugar llamado hospital y le avisó que pronto su tío YuGyeom iría a buscarlo. Él no entendía por completo la situación, pero si su papá le decía algo tenía que obedecer porque después le explicará como se debe.

—Papá. —YoungJae dejó de ver las viejas revistas de la canasta y lo miró. 

—¿Pasa algo, Bam? 

Bambam negó y se colocó más cerca de su padre.

—No papi, solo quería saber que hacemos aquí. —confesó—. El hombre gruñón se lo llevaron hace un tiempo, pero tampoco sé de donde salió. —frunció un poco el ceño y miró a su padre—. Creo que no quiero saber eso, solo que hacemos aquí.

YoungJae rió un poco y acarició su cabello, dudó sobre si decirle la verdad y se decidió en solo darle una versión resumida sin tantos detalles.

—JaeBeom tuvo un pequeño accidente y por eso lo llevé conmigo, nunca hay que dejar a las personas cuando están heridas. —le recordó señalándolo—. Sé qué te prometí que iríamos al parque, pero quiero asegurarme que va a estar bien y después debo trabajar. 

Bambam se encogió de hombros.

—No importa papá, el hombre gruñón merece más tu atención. —tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, lo cuál suavizaba sus palabras. 

—Mañana tengo el día libre, ¿no quieres pasear un poco? —el niño asintió entusiasmado y trató de leer la revista de su padre, él lo nota—. Bam, sí me dices que dice ahí, te llevaré a donde tú quieras.

El pequeño asintió y tomó la revista entre sus manos para mirar concentrado el texto, Bambam era tan inteligente que reconocía algunas palabras gracias a todo lo que su padre leía en casa, por lo que se esforzó por sacar lo que ya conocía a la luz.

JaeBeom los acompañó luego de un rato, el doctor le pidió aguardar mientras preparaba la sala para hacer unas radiografías. Bambam, de nuevo, lo observó fijamente.

—¿Quieres algo, Bambam?—el niño se sobresaltó cuando JaeBeom le habló directamente, negó rápidamente volviendo a la revista—. YoungJae, creo que no le agrado.

YoungJae, completamente ajeno a la situación y la voz tres escalas más baja de JaeBeom, siguió tecleandole mensajes a YuGyeom para saber que tan cerca estaba. En cambio, Bambam si escuchó lo que dijo y no dudó en responder.

—No dije que no me agradaba, señor, ¿por qué dice eso?

JaeBeom empujó su labio hacia afuera.

—No quieres hablar conmigo y yo si quiero hablarte.

—Lo siento. —hizo una reverencia hacia él— Me siento mal por mi maestra y no quiero repetirlo.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, mira. —miró hacia YoungJae para verificar que no le prestaba atención y le indicó a Bambam que se acercara con su mano, éste obedeció dejando la revista en la mesa—. Las cosas que hizo tu maestra solo significa una cosa, ¿sabes qué es? —Bambam negó con su cabeza—. Significa que es una tonta.

Bambam frunció el ceño.

—Señor, pero decirle a alguien que es tonto es ser mala persona y mi papá siempre me dice que debo ser buena.

—Algo genial de ser buena persona es aceptar que alguien no lo es, Bambam. —el niño seguía dudoso—. Tu maestra era una tonta por no admitir que es mala persona, las personas así son malas y tontas.

—Malas y tontas... —Bambam lo memorizó y luego asintió—. Está bien, señor.

JaeBeom sonrió de lado, le habría gustado hacer algo como acariciar su cabeza pero no quería asustarlo. YoungJae poco después le avisó que Bambam debía irse, el niño agitó su mano muy rápido y animado hacia él. Era un niño bonito e inteligente, eso aumentaba aún más su duda. El doctor seguía sin aparecer y comenzaba a creer que no volvería. 

Por lo que lo primero que JaeBeom preguntó apenas YoungJae volvió fue:

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? 

YoungJae se encogió de hombros.

—Es un hospital. —contestó como si fuera obvio—. ¿No es lo que querías?

—Sí, pero...—se giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué éste? Digo, estábamos cerca del hospital principal con mejor atención y organización, pero me has traído aquí.

YoungJae tragó saliva y de nuevo, levantó sus hombros.

—No puedo pagarlo. —se rascó su nuca—. Lo siento, no puedo llevarte a un lugar de lujo, esto es lo más que puedo hacer por ti.

JaeBeom lo aceptó, tampoco era la gran cosa.

—Está bien. —su tono era calmado y buscaba aligerar el ambiente—. Solo tenía curiosidad. —no era suficiente— El dueño parecía una versión flácida de Mario Bross.

De todas las horas que llevaban juntos, fue la primera vez que YoungJae carcajeó a gusto, JaeBeom lo acompañó poco después. Reír juntos era todo lo que necesitaban para estar cómodos, las personas deberían imitarlos y los ceños fruncidos y momentos incómodos serían solo una casualidad.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —dijo YoungJae finalmente— Y perdón de nuevo por atropellarte.

—Gracias por traerme al hospital. —respondió JaeBeom, la diferencia contra YoungJae es que él sonríe—. Y perdón por hacer que echaran a Bambam de la guardería..., y también por decirle que era una tonta.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—¡Sin embargo! —YoungJae tenía el ceño fruncido—. Sigo agradecido porque me hayas traído aquí.

El castaño jugó con sus manos.

—Prometo compensartelo.

—No es necesario. —con saber que él no pudo llevarlo a un hospital decente era más que suficiente, no quería obligarlo a darle algo más—. Estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Hablo en serio, espera. —YoungJae metió su mano en sus bolsillos, JaeBeom volvió a decirle que no era necesario mientras se acercaba para decirle que estaba bien, pero él de nuevo se le adelantó. No sacó un billete, si no una tarjeta—. Ten.

JaeBeom estuvo indeciso en aceptarla, pero la tomó más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Era la tarjeta de información de un restaurante, estaba la dirección, números y correo electrónico.

—Yo, uh, trabajo ahí. —dijo—. Recibo una comida gratis por semana, nunca la tomo, así que solo di mi nombre cuando llames o lo visites, lo invitaré yo.

—Se supone que diría algo que me haría parecer cero interesado, pero no puedo ante la comida gratis.—guardó la tarjeta ahora en su bolsillo— Era completamente necesario y justo.

YoungJae carcajeó por segunda vez.


	2. cabezas huecas y becas en peligro.

YoungJae llegó a casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, bastante tarde para cenar con Bambam y aún más para completarlos deberes de su hogar. Sí lo intentaba, era probable que la madrugada lo alcanzara.

Tenía un hogar pequeño, le pareció más accesible comprar una casa que mantener un departamento como realmente le gustaría. Tenía dos habitaciones que la ocupaban su pequeño y él, para la suerte de los dos venía ya amueblado y luego de conseguir las cosas que le faltaban a la cocina, estuvo completo. Lo único que requirió un verdadero esfuerzo fue decorar la habitación de su hijo, en esos momentos éste tenía un par de meses a su lado y le pareció una buena idea para fomentar lazos hacer aquello juntos. Aunque resultó un poco desastroso, la sonrisa de felicidad de Bambam cuando terminaron valió toda la cadena de daños que provocaron en el proceso.

Habían una serie de cosas que podría llegar a extrañar de su vida antes de Bambam como no luchar todo el tiempo con hacer suficiente el dinero y no tener que hacer malabares para mantener su hogar decente. YoungJae se esforzaba por enseñarle a su hijo a ser ordenado porque él, en realidad no era tan organizado como su hogar pero al fin y al cabo debía serlo, era un padre y a la vez un casi no tan reciente independizado, tenía que actuar como lo haría un verdadero adulto encargándose de las responsabilidades.

Como primera decisión estando en su hogar, revisó el lugar por completo para tener una idea de qué tan sucio se encontraba, para su suerte podía soportar un día más. Su estomago rugía, pero sus parpados se sentían pesados y prefería solo darle el beso de buenas noches a su pequeño y dormir tanto como pudiese. El día resultó más largo de lo que necesitaba, sin contar de las decisiones que debía tomar a la mañana siguiente para resolver el lío en el que se había metido. Se fue directamente al pasillo que lo conducía a la habitación de su pequeño, tomando como precaución ser silencioso en el caso de que se encontraba dormido como ya se lo venía imaginando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bambam estaba acostado sobre su espalda con su vista hacia el techo, una mirada que no pudo descifrar pero no tardó en fijarse en él al momento de estar completamente dentro de la habitación.

—Hey. —el pequeño sonrió a medias, tenía una evidente expresión cansada—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Sacude su cabeza en negación y espera a que su padre esté cerca de la cama.

—Te esperaba, papá, no me has dado mi beso. —YoungJae, a comparación del pequeño, tuvo que bajar su mirada para tragarse su propia sonrisa que comenzaba a hacerse más grande que su cara. Era simple, le gustaba que Bambam lo necesitara porque significaba era importante para él—. Papi, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

YoungJae asintió y se permitió sentarse a su lado, la cama era lo suficientemente pequeña para Bambam, por lo que su cuerpo no entró por completo para no molestar a su hijo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Por qué el señor gruñón tiene una frente tan grande? —YoungJae apretó los labios—. Pensaba que era porque tenía un gran cerebro, pero trató de abrir mi helado por la punta en lugar de la crema donde lo indicaba el empaque. —Pareció pensarlo seriamente—. No es muy listo, no le encuentro alguna explicación.

—Puede que esté hueco.

Bambam lo consideró y era más lógico, tanto espacio podía significar la falta de algo que lo ocupe. YoungJae apretaba las tenía hecho un puño una parte de su pantalón, debido a que no podía contener la carcajada que su interior le suplicaba que liberase.

—Él no es tan inteligente como papá.

—No, cariño, no es tan inteligente como tu padre. —acarició su cabello y luego suspiró—. Ya no tendrás que ir a la guardería, ¿estás bien con eso?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—El señor gruñón dijo que ellos eran unos tontos y ser tonto es ser mala persona, así que yo no quiero estar con malas personas papi.

—Entiendo... —entonces, si era cierto—. No repitas las palabras de ese tonto.

—Tú acabas de decirlo.

—Porque solo te voy a permitir que lo llames a él tonto, ¿de acuerdo? —probablemente jamás lo volverá a ver, por lo que no importaba demasiado.

—Solo él señor gruñón es un tonto. —lo repitió un par de veces hasta que lo memorizó por completo. YoungJae trató de preguntarle sobre su día para conseguir un poco más de información sobre lo sucedido, pero Bambam bostezó—. Tengo sueño, papi.

—Está bien, Bambam. —se acercó y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente—. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —el pequeño asintió—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, papi.

La primera vez que Bambam le dijo que lo quería lo clasificaría como el momento más bonito de toda su vida, sin nada con que compararlo. Recién el pequeño cumplía un año desde que lo trasladó a Seúl con él, también su cumpleaños estaba cerca y sería el primero que disfrutarán juntos como padre e hijo. Él quería armarle una fiesta improvisada, pero Bambam no tenía amigos a los cuales invitar y puede asegurar por su cuenta que no es la experiencia que todos desean pasar su cumpleaños en solo.

Así qué, de forma muy original, lo llevó a una improvisada cita para hacer turismo. Y con eso, se refirió a recorrer todos los lugares que él mismo conocía y disfrutaba. Casi todos encantaron al su pequeño, quién no paró de hacer expresiones agradables como reacción a todo lo que no conocía. Fue un día maravilloso, fortaleció su relación y conectó de forma significativa con su hijo.

Bambam se mostró más abierto, más calmado y lo mejor de todo, aceptando la idea de que ahora tenía un padre que quería cuidar de él, que lo amaba y que finalmente se encontraba en un hogar, su hogar.

Y saber que su hijo era feliz con él, resultaba suficiente para seguir luchando.

Sin la guardería, los siguientes días se le hizo complicado encontrar una solución para rellenar ese espacio. Él no podía permitirse dejar a su hijo solo en la casa con todos los peligros que podría tener para un pequeño de tres años y aunque tenía a sus dos mejores amigos a su disposición, no podía depender de ello y tampoco interrumpir su tiempo en pareja que todos necesitaban.

Improvisar ya lucía como su super poder.

YoungJae conversó con la directora del preescolar de Bambam y sin saber como lo logró, ésta aceptó alargar el horario de su pequeño para mezclarlo. Tenía un horario especifico, a él le pareció demasiado que cumpliera el estándar y con un poco más de dinero, lo acortó, pero ahora necesitaba regresarlo al original. Sin embargo, aún quedaba sobrando el tiempo que empleaba para pasar cumplir con algunas clases y trabajar y no era una decisión sencilla escoger entre esas dos y su hijo. Apenas asimila que ha vivido una semana entera en aquel desorden.

En fin.

El lunes llegó llevándose consigo el fin de semana más adorado por YoungJae, quién pudo tomarse un merecido respiro antes de volver a su estresante vida. La universidad tampoco le estaba ayudando demasiado con el anuncio de la aproximación de los finales y los maestros llenándolos de deberes que reducían el tiempo para prepararse para los mencionados.

Odiaba a sus profesores y su poder de arruinarle la vida en lugar de mejorarla cada vez que podían.

Principalmente ese día, su última clase que se trataba de periodismo político había terminado. Antes de abandonar el salón, trató de llamar a Mark para saber como estaba Bambam, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a su director entrando al aula. Su teléfono se escondió de inmediato en su bolsillo y recogió sus cosas a una rapidez olímpica, no le gustaba toparse con él debido a que era aterrador, principalmente su rostro con una sonrisa de payaso de película de terror noventera y no hace falta mencionar el miedo que siente sobre aquellos personajes.

Esperen, miedo no, terror.

—Oh, ¡Choi! —exclamó cuando su mirada fue a parar con el chico que luchaba para no ser visto, pero falló—. Me alegro, necesito hablar con usted.

YoungJae apretó los ojos rezando para que no le pidiera ningún favor respectivo a la tutoría, era lo último que necesitaba para declarar su vida como desastrosa.

Se giró hacia el mayor y sonrió como si nada.

—Por supuesto, superior. —hizo una reverencia hacia él y formó una señas con sus manos para indicarle que continuara—. ¿Es algo malo?

Debido a la forma en que asintió con los labios apretados, algo muy malo.

—Choi, hemos hecho muchas excepciones contigo debido a tu situación. —refiriéndose completamente a su paternidad—. Nosotros te entendemos y queremos ayudarte, sabemos que no es sencillo que estés haciendo esto solo pero tus maestros no lo ven de la misma forma en cierta situaciones. Tus faltas están por rebasar el límite que hemos acordado y no puedo aceptarlo, te necesitamos en tus clases o vamos a restarlas.

—¿Re-Restar?

—Las faltas tienen una condenación de un punto, cuándo son más de cinco son tres y tienes dos meses completo en faltas. —YoungJae apretó detrás de su espalda sus manos—. No queremos ser severos, pero vas a perder tu beca si continúas faltando.

Sí, todo mal.

YoungJae colocó su mochila en su hombro mientras asentía, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía estar en la universidad sin asistir a ésta?

—Lo haré. —prometió forzando una sonrisa—. No-no quiero perder mi beca, prometo hacerlo bien.

El director pareció satisfecho con su respuesta por la manera en que su escalofriante sonrisa se formó.

—Confío en que puedes hacerlo, espero buenas cosas de ti, Choi.

—Lo agradezco, superior.

YoungJae no entró en un principio como becado, sus notas escolares lo descalificaron para la misma y sus padres decidieron cumpirle su sueño de estudiar en aquella facultad pagando su costosa cuota. Sus semestres tenían un precio elevado, pero YoungJae se esforzó para estudiar y aprender así demostrarle a sus padres que no desperdiciaban su dinero.

Por supuesto, era manejable hasta que decidió adoptar a Bambam y sus padres decidieron dejar de pagarle la universidad, junto con todo lo que significaba su vida en Seúl.

Es decir, a él le pareció injusto, pero lo aceptó. Al principio se encontró en un dilema donde dejar la universidad para dedicarse a su hijo estuvo como tentación, al fin y al cabo no iba a poder pagar lo que quedaban de sus estudios hasta que siendo animado por las únicas dos personas que tenía como apoyo, decidió solicitar una beca. Lo discutió con el director y aunque era incómodo por, ya saben, su apariencia, se sinceró sobre su situación y la obtuvo. YoungJae tenía un promedio excelente que mantuvo hasta el final y un comportamiento impecable, de una u otra forma merecía ser becado.

Perder su beca significaba abandonar su carrera por un tiempo indefinido, porque a ese punto en definitiva no podía sostenerla y diablos, había llegado tan lejos como para que todo se desmoronara de esa manera.

YoungJae se mantuvo pensando sobre ello en su camino al trabajo luego de dejar sus cosas en la casa, tomar un baño para relajar sus músculos tensos y colocarse su uniforme. Pero decidió darse un respiro una vez que llegó al local y solo concentrarse en su trabajo, lo demás podía discutido con la compañía de su almohada por supuesto.

O eso le hubiera gustado.

La angustia que sentía modificaba sus sonrisas amables hacia los cliente y las convertía en muecas feas que los asustaba, algunos lo consideraban insultante y hasta maleducado. Pero, vamos, ellos no entendían lo que pasaba por su mente y no podían suavizarse en un ciudadano en apuros sin saber por qué lo estaba.

YoungJae no pudo encontrar una guardería que entre en su presupuesto y qué acepte a su hijo de la nada. Sus llamadas fueron rechazadas o de una vez recibía una negación, todo era fracaso tras fracaso y no se iba rendir, eso no estaba en sus opciones pero se le estaba haciendo duro.

—Disculpe, ¿puede atenderme?

YoungJae dejó de mirar la mancha en la pared cuando la voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, suspirando se giró para atender al cliente.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —Apretó los labios cuando notó de quién se trataba, por supuesto, ya se estaba tardando—. No recibo mi comida gratis hasta después de cerrar los lunes, llegaste en mal día.

—Espera un: _«Oh, ¡Hola, JaeBeom! ¿Cómo se encuentra tu espalda después de haberte atropellado y tirando sin cuidado al asiento_ _trasero»_ —YoungJae se ruborizó un poco ante el recuerdo—. A lo que yo respondería: _«Sigo un_ _adolorido_ _pero está mejorando, muchas gracias por preocuparte. »_

—No necesitamos hacer eso, sé que solo vienes por la comida gratis. —recogió un menú y se lo extendió al cliente que se lo había pedido.

JaeBeom se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Me siento sumamente insultado, yo solo venía con unos amigos que pagarán mi cena y decidí como buena víctima saludar a su atropellador. —YoungJae alzó una ceja cuando mencionó lo de ser víctima—. Estoy reservando esa cena gratis, pero por ahora solo quería hablar.

—Mi oferta expirará el día que no recuerde que te atropellé, tenlo en consideración. —JaeBeom promete asegurarse que nunca lo olvide—. No puedo hablar ahora, tengo que trabajar.

—Puedo esperar. —el barista volvió alzar una ceja—. ¿Qué? Me sentiría muy utilizado si vuelves a dejarme después de atropellarme, me haces sentir como la amante que abandonaste en una habitación de hotel. ¡Tengo sentimientos, por si no lo sabías!

YoungJae finalmente carcajeó, no porque fuera gracioso si no por lo aleatorio que fue.

—Eres raro.

—Lo dice quién me atropella y me deja.

—No deja de ser raro... —ésta vez fue un murmuro, el chico se había alejado de él para volver con sus amigos y no lo escucharía de todas formas—. Y ahora él deja a su atropellador.

YoungJae sacudió su cabeza ante lo último, demasiado ridículo para él. Los clientes en la fila que se formó mientras JaeBeom lo molestaba lo miraron confundidos, por lo que se encogió de hombros antes de atenderlos. 

Cuando ya no tuvo a alguien más que atender, JaeBeom volvió a sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra justo en frente de él.

—¿Por qué la comida tarda tanto aquí?

Sí, a eso quería llegar.

—Me aseguraré de avisar a la cocina, pero también depende de lo que has pedido y el tiempo que nos puede tomar prepararlo. —sostuvo su cabeza con su palma mientras observaba el lugar, los clientes se encontraban concentrados en sus platos.

—Ni idea, solo sé que no ha llegado. —JaeBeom comenzó a revisar los menús y río debido a un nombre divertido que leyó, miró a YoungJae para comentárselo y se percató de que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Uh, sí. —YoungJae se enderezó y restregó sus dedos en sus ojos. 

—Te ves cansado. 

—Lo sé. —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Quiero volver a casa y dormir un año, pero quizás lo haga cuando Bambam se vaya a la universidad.

—Bambam es un niño lindo niño, pero...

YoungJae lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Sé que no se parece a mí, no lo digas. —JaeBeom frunció un poco el ceño—. Es mi hijo, solo eso.

—Iba a decir que es muy tímido pero encantador. —YoungJae apretó los labios—. Es un pequeño educado y respetuoso, ¿qué importa si no se parece a ti?

—Quiero imprimir eso y dárselo a quienes les encanta fijarse en ese detalle. 

Oh, como si las personas no pudieran ser los suficientemente capaces de buscar las diferencias y estupideces insignificantes y concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

—¿Cómo está Bambam? —preguntó finalmente—. Aún me siento mal por haber hecho que lo echaran de la guardería, espero que no se le esté haciendo difícil.

—Bambam está muy bien, solo que no comprende por completo porque su maestra actuó de esa forma. —con palabras exactas no podía explicárselo por completo, así que le daba una respuesta más simple que volvía el hecho inconcluso—. No es tan importante el tema de la guardería, puedo inscribirlo en otra aunque me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo.

JaeBeom lo pensó un poco y dejó el tema atrás comenzando una conversación diferente, preguntando cosas aleatorias y haciendo reír un poco a YoungJae. El chico estaba aburrido en su mesa, sus amigos habían traído a sus respectivas parejas y él siendo el único soltero lo hacían sentir incomodo. YoungJae no le daba la gran cosa en plática debido a que tenía que enfocarse también en los clientes que solicitaban su asistencia, pero no estaba tan aburrido como anteriormente sentía que podía morir allí mismo del sueño.

Sin embargo, algo que se le resultaba imposible dejar pasar eran las bolsas profundas debajo de los ojos del barista. Anteriormente las había notado con la particularidad de ser más leves sin dejar de ser notarías y eso que no estaba incluyendo las ocasiones donde parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido.

—No pareces bien. —comentó sin quererlo pero las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, por lo que estuvo obligado a darles continuación—. Oye, en serio, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? 

YoungJae asintió volviendo a enderezarse, su rostro parecía cada vez más soñoliento.

—¿Tiene que ver con Bambam? —tomó el riesgo de insistir, al final no perdía nada más que el derecho a entrometerse.

—No es nada realmente. —aseguró—. Encontrarle una guardería no es tan sencillo como la primera y me causa dificultad tenerlo sin compañía en las tardes.

—¿Por qué no contratas una niñera? 

No era una opción que no haya considerado desde mucho antes, pero más que tomarlo como un gasto considerable, él no se sentía muy cómodo dejando a su hijo con un desconocido sin tener ni la menor idea de como ésta persona puede actuar con respecto a ciertas situaciones.

—No confío en ellas. —y era la verdad—. Prefiero dejarlo con mis amigos.

Cuando habla de ciertas situaciones, refiriéndose exclusivamente en como ésta intente interferir en algún aspecto de la crianza que lleva manejando con su hijo. Como mantenerlo en un ambiente que no es muy común para otros niños y enseñarle cosas que no se aprenden hasta que lo ves por tu propia cuenta.

No mucha gente está de acuerdo en ello, mucho menos en la clase de país en que vive. Pero, es su hijo y quiere traerlo al presente, donde las cosas son diferentes y no mantenerlo en una burbuja fantasiosa como sus propios padres. Su mayor incomodidad es que la niñera trate de cambiar ese hecho considerando lo influenciable que puede ser los niños a la edad de su hijo.

—Entonces, no hay ningún problema en que me ofrezca a ser su niñero. —lo miró—. No hagas esa expresión, dijiste que prefieres dejarlo con amigos.

YoungJae trataba muy fuerte de no reír por lo absurdo.

—No somos amigos.

— Primero me atropellas y me dejas y ahora me vienes con ésta puñalada. —se llevó una mano al pecho—. Si todo lo que quieres es lastimarme, solo disparame.

—JaeBeom, no eres mi amigo, ¿sí? Apenas y sí hemos tenido una conversación que no trate sobre mi auto golpeando tu espalda. —el contrario mencionó _«y muy_ _fuerte_ _»_ _._ —. Necesito conocerte al menos para considerar dejarte pasar tiempo con mi hijo, no te lo tomes personal pero él me importa demasiado para desconfiar.

—Ya conocí a Bambam y no le desagrado del todo...—murmuró pero aún así lo escuchó.

—No es suficiente.

—En serio, me siento mal por haber hecho que lo echaran y quiero recompensarte.

—Estamos a mano. —le recordó—. Yo te atropello y tú vas y haces que expulsen a mi hijo de la guardería. 

JaeBeom de inmediato negó.

—Estamos a mano con la comida gratis, ahora yo te debo algo por la expulsión. —y el idiota seguía y seguía—. Lo necesitas y lo mejor de todo, no te cobraré un centavo. Pago mi deuda y encuentro algo útil que hacer durante esas horas, duermes y me tendrás alejado cuando inscribas a Bambam una guardería.

No era tan sencillo como parece, YoungJae era naturalmente sobreprotector y desconfiado, no iba acceder ni siquiera por un trato justo.

—Lo pensaré si dejas de hablar. —solo quería que se callara.

—Continuaré hasta que digas que sí. —miró su muñeca donde no había ni un solo reloj o accesorio—. Tengo toda la noche y una vida aburrida para insistir.

—Pareces muy convencido de que aceptaré.

—Deberías. —utilizó una voz tan aguda que lo irritó al instante—. Me voy a poner muy triste si no lo haces, ¡quiero ver a Bambam!

—¡Ya basta! Aghs, ¡basta, basta! —si algo que odiaba era las personas actuando lindo. Él aceptaba a alguien que naturalmente tuviera expresiones lindas pero JaeBeom era, ugh, irritable—. No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás en tu vida.

El chico sonrió victorioso.

YoungJae saltó de la cama cuando el reloj marcó las nueve en punto y maldijo, Bambam siempre se levanta mucho antes y para ello debe tener el desayuno listo. Joder, seguro debe estar debe hambriento y él solo había estado durmiendo. 

En lugar de quitarse las lagañas con agua y cepillarse los dientes, fue directamente al cuarto de Bambam para revisarlo. En el camino planificó lo que haría, disculparse por tardar y preparar el desayuno. Se golpeó su nuca gruñiendo por no haber escuchado la alarma, de hecho ni siquiera recuerda haberla colocado en un principio y no mejoraba lo culpable que se sentía.

—¿Bambam? —abrió la puerta con cuidado, por si su hijo con algo de suerte seguía dormido—. ¿Bambam?

La cama estaba hecha, pero sus pantuflas no estaban y la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho y volvió a llamar a su pequeño mientras se adentraba más ella, sin recibir alguna respuesta.

 _¿Estará en el baño?_ Pensó, pero incluso desde ahí le hubiera respondido. _¿Y sí...?_

YoungJae abandonó la habitación gritando el nombre de su hijo por los pasillos sin conseguir una respuesta, había un ruido que no lograba identificar debido a lo alejado que éste se encontraba. Avanzó a pasos rápidos hacia la sala de estar donde se hizo más claro

Risas.

¿De dónde...?

—¡Apá! 

Bambam estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta, cuando vio a su padre saltó de aquel lugar y corrió hacia él. YoungJae lo atrapó y lo cargó enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, su ceño se frunció un poco hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué hacías ahí, Bambam? 

—El señor gruñón está del otro lado de la puerta, papi. —YoungJae lo pensó hasta que finalmente lo recordó, claro, había aceptado que el chico hiciera el intento—. Insiste en que le abra porque piensa que soy tonto y le abriré, pero el tonto es él, papi.

YoungJae acarició el cabello de su pequeño mientras sonreía.

—Buen trabajo, bebé. —Bambam sonrió y permaneció de pies donde YoungJae lo dejó para ir a abrir la puerta—. Papá está orgulloso.

El pequeño aplaudió abrazando el peluche en sus manos.

YoungJae inhaló aire antes de abrir la puerta, JaeBeom como anteriormente lo estaba Bambam, se encontraba sentado en el suelo hablando solo. El chico se incorporó tan pronto escuchó la cerradura sonar, peinado un poco su cabello y agitó su mano hacia él.

—Hasta que me abres.

—Me quedé dormido. —hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa—. Adelante, lo siento.

JaeBeom avanzó hasta estar dentro de la casa, Bambam agitó una mano hacia él mientras que el otro arrugaba su nariz. Moviendo sus labios lo reprendió por no abrirle antes, a lo que el más pequeño se encogió de hombros.

YoungJae regresó hacia ellos.

—Bambam, ¿recuerdas a JaeBeom?

—Estoy seguro que me recuerda muy bien. —comentó JaeBeom.

Bambam caminó hasta él, aún abrazando su peluche y alzando su mirada para verlo detenidamente.

—Señor gruñón, ¿por qué su frente es tan grande? —JaeBeom parpadeó—. Papá dice que la gente con grandes frentes tienen cerebros muy grande pero usted parece estar hueco y estoy curioso sobre como le hace para vivir sin nada funcional allí.

YoungJae miró hacia el techo tragando saliva, mientras que los ojos de JaeBeom tenían la esperanza de atravesarlo con un millón de cuchillos.

—Deberías responder. —sugirió—. No le gusta que lo deje esperando.

Bambam asintió re-afirmando.


End file.
